Time
by llalallala
Summary: Jimin, Yoongi, dan fase terendah emosi mereka


_**Actually, I'm probably worse when I'm not, you don't deserve it**_

_**Make you nervous 'cause you know I'ma break soon**_

_**Every time I do, I say somethin' that hurts you**_

_**Actin' like I'm gone, but we both in the same room**_

_**I don't like to be wrong, which I know you relate to**_

.

Sebuah vas bunga yang dilempar Jimin ke dinding menjadi awal mimpi buruk malam ini. Seseorang yang berjanji untuk tak pernah menyakiti, nyatanya adalah satu-satunya orang yang meninggalkan luka terdalam.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Yoongi." Lebih terdengar seperti geraman amarah ditelinga Yoongi, pria lain disana yang telapak kaki telanjangnya menjadi sasaran mendarat beberapa serpihan kaca dari vas bunga. Meski sumber rasa sakit utamanya bukanlah dari sana, melainkan organ dalam rongga dadanya yang terasa diremas tangan tak kasat mata.

"Aku membencimu." Kalimat yang sama persis dengan sebelumnya. Yoongi menatap tepat pada mata hitam Jimin. Mencoba untuk tidak tenggelam sekali lagi di dalamnya. "Tinggalkan aku, brengsek."

"Aku yakin kamu tidak menginginkan itu."

_Plak_

Kali ini sebuah tamparan dari telapak tangan mungil yang selalu menjadi hal kesukaan Jimin untuk di genggam. Lagi, tak ada rasa sakit yang dihasilkan olehnya, karena tangan itu terlalu gemetar untuk menghasilkan kekuatan penuh yang mampu menyakiti. Malah sepertinya, yang paling tersakiti disana adalah orang yang melakukan tamparan tersebut.

Jika suara dan tatapan mata bisa membunuh, Yoongi akan mati sungguhan malam ini. Lampu ruang tengah disana yang redup menjadikan kesunyian semakin pekat. Sang pemilik ruangan masih bungkam dari sebuah jawaban. Jimin disana berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak kehilangan dirinya dan memperburuk keadaan.

"Hyung.." Sebuah permohonan terselip dalam nadanya. Honorific yang kembali Jimin gunakan menandakan bahwa ia belum kehilangan segalanya.

Saat tatapannya dipertemukan lagi dengan milik Yoongi, Jimin kehilangan udara untuk bernafas. Menyadari betapa hancurnya Min Yoongi yang keras kepala malam ini. Ia benci ini, membenci ketika airmata meluncur turun dari mata yang selalu membuatnya merasa dicintai saat mereka menatap.

"Maaf.."

"Jangan! Jangan meminta maaf. Biarkan aku membencimu, Jimin, biarkan dirimu juga membenciku. Jangan meminta maaf dariku."

Sebuah tangisan lagi, meski Yoongi memekik marah tetapi airmatanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Jimin tak berkutik di tempatnya. Yoongi terlihat dalam kondisi rapuh yang mudah hancur, membuat Jimin ketakutan hanya untuk mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat. Ia tak ingin menghancurkan Min Yoongi-nya lebih jauh, karena Yoongi seorang sudah lebih dari cukup melakukan hal itu.

Jadi ia membiarkan yang lebih tua mengambil langkah mundur, satu persatu membuat jarak mereka semakin membesar baik dalam arti sebenarnya ataupun tersirat. Jimin lagi-lagi berada dalam posisi yang tidak asing, dimana ia mengizinkan jarak berada di antara hubungan mereka. Kondisi mereka berdua sedang sama tak sehatnya. Emosi yang mengambil alih akal dan pikiran tidak pernah akan membawa pada sisi kebaikan manapun.

"Hyung tahu, meninggalkanmu adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan." Bisikannya tersampaikan oleh tekanan udara mencekam yang ada dalam ruangan.

Min Yoongi di depan sana membalasnya dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat, kesinisan seratus persen terpancar pekat. "Kalau aku mati malam ini kamu pasti bisa melakukannya, Park."

Satu lagi hal yang begitu Jimin benci adalah saat Yoongi membawa-bawa kata kematian dalam pertengkaran mereka, karena hal itu sungguhan membunuh Jimin ketika dipaksa membayangkan kehilangan Yoongi dan melanjutkan hidup tanpanya. Jimin mendekat satu langkah dengan sangat hati-hati dan berharap sosok di hadapannya tak menyadari jarak di antara mereka yang sedikit berubah. Sosok yang mengenakan kaos putih kebesaran dan celana pendek selutut itu masih tetap disana, berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap Jimin dengan wajah datar dan sorot mata kosong, meski sudut bibirnya masih terlukis sinis. Min Yoongi saat ini terlihat seperti setangkai mawar putih di malam hari yang dilengkapi ribuan duri siap melukai.

Anehnya Jimin selalu bersedia berdarah-darah hanya untuk memetiknya.

"Mati bersama saja kalau begitu."

Redupnya keegoisan Yoongi begitu tiba-tiba, mengingatkan Jimin pada cahaya lilin yg mati tertiup angin. "Kubilang pergi, Jimin. Kehadiranmu memperburuk keadaan kita."

Satu langkah lagi berani Jimin ambil, mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya malam ini untuk menahan keinginannya berlari menuju Yoongi dan mendekap erat pria itu. "Benar, hyung, kita. Kamu aku. Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin. Kita. Kamu tidak sendiri, tidak pernah sendiri."

Pertahanan diri yang Jimin bangun sejak awal terasa sangat tidak berguna ketika Yoongi menangis lagi, kali ini tidak dalam ledakan emosi yang meluap-luap, melainkan tangis dalam diam yang sesekali membuatnya tersedak isakannya sendiri dan berjuang mencari pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Jimin mengambil langkahnya besar-besar agar bisa secepatnya meraih tubuh mungil yang gemetar hebat karena tangisnya sendiri. Lalu, saat tubuh itu berhasil ia dekap erat, emosi mereka bersatu menenggelamkan keduanya dalam air mata.

Yoongi dalam dekapannya masih kesulitan mengontrol jalan masuk oksigen yang membuatnya sesekali terbatuk-batuk. Jimin yang lebih tenang hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Yoongi, sambil membisikan kalimat-kalimat sederhana hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Yoongi benar-benar menyadari kehadirannya disana. Saat-saat seperti ini yang Yoongi butuhkan adalah menyadari bahwa bukan hanya ada dirinya dan pikirannya yang sudah pasti sedang saling beradu argumen di dalam sana. Terkadang pikiran sendiri adalah musuh terbesar kita.

_**.**_

_**Even if we both breakdown tonight**_

_**and you said you hate me**_

_**and we go to bed angry**_

_**I know everything will be alright**_

_**I'll be here waiting**_

_**I promise I'm changing**_

_**I just need time**_

_**.**_

Tadi malam berakhir dengan Jimin yang menggondong bridal Yoongi ke kamar, karena sang empunya tubuh telah kehabisan tenaga sepenuhnya, secara fisik apalagi emosional. Jimin ikut berbaring di samping Yoongi yang tubuhnya telah terbungkus rapat selimut putih tebal dan menyisakan hanya wajahnya yang menghadap Jimin dengan mata terpejam erat. Tak ada damai disana, mungkin memang Yoongi tidak sepenuhnya tertidur, hanya sekedar mengistirahatkan seluruh organ tubuhnya kecuali otak, yang saat ini Jimin yakin masih tetap berotasi memproduksi pikiran-pikiran negatif.

Lalu sekarang jam enam pagi saat Jimin terbangun dan melirik jam dinding di kamar mereka. Hal kedua yang ditangkap oleh penglihatannya adalah wajah Min Yoongi yang begitu dekat dengan posisi tidur yang nyaris tidak berubah dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat, mata yang dihiasi bulu mata lebat itu masih tertutup, juga hembusan nafas teratur terasa menenangkan paginya. Jimin hanya bisa berharap jika rasa kantuk benar-benar mengunjungi Yoongi semalam dan sekarang pemuda yang lebih mungil ini sedang menikmati tidurnya bukan hanya berpura-pura yang menjadi kebiasaanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Sedang mengamati setiap detail terkecil di wajah Yoongi yang mungkin saja ia lewati selama tiga tahun mengenalnya, kini kedua kelopak mata dihadapannya terbuka menyajikan Jimin dua bola mata hitam pekat yang sayangnya masih kehilangan sinarnya.

Jimin memberikan senyum terbaiknya yang tentu saja tidak berbalas, "Selamat pagi."

Balasan dari Yoongi hanya berupa sepasang mata yang terfokus menatapnya, tanpa kata, hanya satu dua hembusan nafas yang pergerakannya nyaris tak terbaca. Jimin juga melakukan hal yang sama, menatap dalam diam tepat di mata Yoongi, memberikan waktunya sepenuhnya selama apapun yang Yoongi butuhkan.

"Kamu masih disini." Suara yang keluar adalah bisikan, seolah Yoongi mengatakan hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kedua kalinya di pagi itu, Jimin memamerkan senyumnya, berharap secuil kebahagiaan bisa menyapa laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Lalu menjawab juga dengan nada berbisik "Aku selalu disini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena disini ada Min Yoongi."

"Kalau Min Yoongi pergi?"

"Tidak akan terjadi. Park Jimin akan membuat Min Yoongi bertahan."

Tangan Jimin bergerak cepat mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipi Yoongi, yang sepertinya turun tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemiliki. Raut wajah Yoongi tetap tak menunjukkan perubahan emosi apapun. Tapi Jimin melihat jelas semuanya dari sorot mata yang Yoongi berikan.

"Kenapa Min Yoongi harus bertahan?"

"Karena ada Park Jimin disini, duh."

Kali ini Jimin melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Yoongi yang masih tertutup selimut tebal, lalu membawa posisi mereka lebih dekat hingga sekarang kening mereka saja sudah saling menempel. Jimin juga sempat mengecup kening Yoongi sebelum pandangannya kembali fokus pada mata Yoongi yang masih menurunkan beberapa butir airmata.

"Tapi Min Yoongi hanya menyakiti Park Jimin."

Senyum Jimin menghilang, sekarang berada dalam mode serius yang nyaris seperti semalam, bedanya kali ini tak ada emosi negatif yang menguasai. "Dengar, hyung, satu-satunya orang yang tersakiti olehmu disini adalah dirimu sendiri dan aku ingin itu berhenti. Jangan memintaku pergi kalau hal itu hanya akan menyakitimu lebih dalam."

Air mata Yoongi mengalir semakin deras disertai isak tangis yang membuat Jimin teringat kembali akan pertengkaran mereka semalam. Jadi Jimin memeluknya lebih erat, menyembunyikan wajah Yoongi disana, lagi-lagi memberi semua waktu yang Yoongi butuhkan untuk nantinya kembali menjadi dirinya. Selama apapun itu Jimin akan tetap menunggu.

"Maaf, Jimin."

"Maaf juga, Yoongi hyung." Jeda yang ada Jimin gunakan untuk mengusap-ngusap lembut punggung Yoongi di balik selimut. "Hyung, tapi kumohon tetap minum obatmu."

Jimin hanya mengikuti insting yang membuatnya berani membahas kembali alasan utama mereka bertengkar semalam. Dimana Jimin yang baru mengetahui kalau seminggu terakhir Yoongi tak meminum obatnya yang baru, beralasan kalau obat itu justru semakin membuatnya gila. Sebelumnya Jimin memang sudah diberitahu oleh psikiater Yoongi kalau efek samping obat baru ini akan lebih kuat. Meski begitu mengonsumsimnya adalah jalan terbaik untuk saat ini, jadi Jimin tak punya alasan lain untuk berargumen. Tapi sayangnya semalam ia kehilangan kontrol diri, efek menumpuknya pekerjaan, deadline yang menanti, ditambah Yoongi yang sedang berada dalam fase terendahnya dan malah menolak membuang seluruh persediaan obatnya yang kemungkinan besar bisa membantunya lebih baik.

Memutar ulang kejadian semalam di ingatannya membuat Jimin jadi mengeratkan pelukan tanpa sadar, biar bagaimanapun tak ada alasan bagi Jimin untuk menyakiti Yoongi seperti semalam, disaat Yoongi seorang sudah lebih dari cukup menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Temani aku menemui Dokter Kim, aku ingin mengganti obatnya."

Jawaban Yoongi lebih berharga dari apapun. Jimin pikir ini cara Yoongi menunjukkan kalau ia masih peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. "Tentu saja. Kapanpun hyung siap."

Jeda kali ini tidak diisi oleh kesunyian pagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, melainkan ada Jimin yang menggumamkan nada-nada ringan sambil sekali melayangkan satu dua kecupan di pucuk kepala Yoongi yang masih berada dalam dekapannya. Jika memang pagi hari yang seperti ini yang menjadi jaminan setiap mereka bertengkar, rasanya Jimin tak ingin memasukkan memori pertengkaran mereka ke dalam memori buruk.

"Jimin.."

"Ya, hyung?"

"Aku tidak membencimu."

"Aku tahu, karena aku bertahan di sampingmu bukan untuk dibenci olehmu."

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah bertahan."

"Pasti, hyung, selama hyung juga tidak menyerah pada diri sendiri, aku akan selalu disini."

Sungguh, karena seburuk-buruknya memori bagi Park Jimin adalah ketika Min Yoongi tak berada di dalamnya.

.

_**Stubborn as me? Maybe not, but you're close to it**_

_**Got a lot of issues, I'm tryin' to work through 'em**_

_**Going to therapy for you's somethin' that's worth doin'**_

_**When I know you been there for me through all of my worst moments**_

_**And I know it hurts knowing that I carry this weight on my chest**_

_**Making it difficult for me to open up and connect**_

_**Lot of regrets, I apologize for all of the stress**_

_**That's not what I meant to do, you know I love you to death even if—**_

_**(Time by NF)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fin


End file.
